Known in the art is an internal combustion engine configured to sequentially inject a premix-forming fuel and inject a ignition assist fuel from a fuel injector and to burn an air-fuel mixture formed by the injection of ignition assist fuel by flame propagation by means of a spark plug and burn the remaining fuel by premixed compression self-ignition utilizing the heat and rise in pressure generated by the combustion by flame propagation (for example, PLT 1).
Further, known in the art is an evaporated fuel purge device adsorbing evaporated fuel produced in a fuel tank in a canister and purging the adsorbed evaporated fuel from the canister into an intake passage (for example, PLT 2). In particular, the internal combustion engine described in PLT 2 is configured to be able to switch between premixed compression self-ignition combustion and normal combustion, and to purge evaporated fuel into the intake passage only at the time of premixed compression self-ignition combustion. Due to this, it is considered that deterioration of the state of combustion is suppressed.